


A Collection of Drabbles: The Rani

by DirkWooster



Category: Dw - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkWooster/pseuds/DirkWooster





	1. The End

It had started 4 months ago, at least that was the one she knew of. It was mere chance she found out about it, a whiff of perfume on his shirt, perfume that wasn’t hers. The evidence hadn’t been strong enough, so, she had dismissed it as paranoia on her part, nothing more. As days went by, the conviction that something was wrong grew stronger and stronger. Telltale signs like disappearing clothes, late night meetings and frequent absences became a part of the routine. She refused to acknowledge them at first, feeble excuses were always accepted and they kissed and made up every time. Yet, besotted as she was, she couldn’t ignore everything forever. She had to break out of the bubble she had been living in the past few months, out of the hold he had on her.

Her departure had been unceremonious; no symbolic destruction of his things, no emotional speeches, no tears she had just packed and left. Now safely on her way to better things, she wondered about her lack of rage. That’s when the gravity of the situation hit her, with such a force that she marveled she wasn’t dead yet. No, she was going to live, she knew it, but that didn’t lessen the hurt. Hand in hand with the pain came anger, anger at his betrayal and her foolishness.

“Never again,” she vowed, “Never again.”


	2. The Lab

There is only one word that comes to mind upon seeing the lab - pristine. The notes are neatly placed by each work station, all chemicals are properly labelled and shelved - the reagents on the right and solvents on the left. The biological specimens are stored inside preservatives, sealed in tight jars, discouraging the smell from effusing into the wrong.   
No one who visits it can guess that it has seen countless chemical explosions, overflowing chemical test tubes and messy dissections. She knows it though, because she experienced each one of those things herself. The lab and her, it’s always been that way. It is the one constant in her life - they are a team.


	3. The Experiment

Her steady hand worked quickly with the micro pipette. Her movements were skillful, rhythmic almost - pick from here, pour in there, rinse and repeat. Tonight, as poured the inorganic mixture over the tiny cell she had grown, she thought back to the past few years had been spent fusing nano particles together to form the cell, synthesizing chemicals that would nourish it and experimenting with various mixtures that would bring it to life.

She met with regular failures, but not one to be deterred easily, she continued on with dogged determination, constantly tweaking her procedures and re synthesizing the chemicals until finally she found success. That night the cell replicated, she had succeeded. She was now the bringer of life.


End file.
